


Helpless

by Wristic



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, psychopaths sharing when they don't want to share
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wristic/pseuds/Wristic
Summary: A set up lead you to Arkham, hiding under Jerome and Barbara lead you to Theo, but you have no excuse for what lead you to save Jerome during the banquet. You're just trying to do whats best for you, survival, but where you could have found an escape through the chaos of the final Maniacs showdown, now you have to deal with Barbara and Jerome bizarre affections while trying to dodge Theo's wrath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Y'all can chill, I'm very aware of Jerome's return in future episodes. The idea just got stuck and I couldn't really adapt it to later episodes so...*flops story on your desk*)

The only sound heard was the motor of the car, the gears shifting accordingly as street lights passed just a pace slower than your heartbeat. You were thankful you weren’t driving, you were so cold and shock-still you couldn’t even see the road. He tittered, making your heart skip remembering Jerome was beside you. Not because of some kidnapping or as a partner in crime, but because you saved him. You saw Theo grabbing the knife. It was instinct. You saw someone in danger and you didn’t think who it was before wrapping your arms around his chest as Theo raised his hand, and you yanked Jerome out of the way. The whole room blinked, everything paused to take in what happened.

A cold hand, one of delicate fingers ran down your cheek as Jerome started up a great laugh. Barbara pulled in from the back seat close to you, “You’re alright Kitten.” She kept petting longingly as Jerome’s victorious laughter shook through the car. “I told you, underneath it all, you’re one of us. You’ve always been one of us.”

Tears warmed in your eyes, pulling off the extravagant pastel blue mask and head dress to covering your face in shame. These two were the only ones to believe you at Arkham when you said you were innocent. With Theo, you begged for their help to keep you safe. You weren’t like them, you weren’t a killer, only a victim. You wouldn’t survive the Galavan’s needs nor just being in the presence of the others he procured. If the rich siblings found out you were not what they wanted you’d be ripped apart into human burger meat. Something Greenwood certainly wouldn’t disagree with. But you quickly realized asking for help had been a mistake as well. Jerome turned you into a personal lackey, Barbara turned you into a pet project. Both abused your need for comfort in their own ways.

And they would continue to do so now that you saved Jerome and escaped with Barbara.

Barbara pulled you into a hug, hushing against your hair, “I’m so proud of you.” You hated how much that eased you. Life before Arkham didn’t warrant much praise, but these two were littered with it, when they weren’t angry at least. It was the most affection, real or fake, you’d ever received.

Jerome ripped you out of her grasp, pulling you over the center console and smashing you into him, kissing your temple through his laugh, Barbara’s high giggle joining it while your body felt strange and detached by all the mirth, “That’s my best gal! I knew you had a little crazy in you!”

Defying Galavan. Yeah, crazy was the right word.

Surprisingly it had been Jerome to find a hideout, an apartment behind yellow tape and papers scattering the living room floor. It smelled the unique mix of an older person, cologne and dust hanging strong even though nothing looked touched. Barbra didn’t so much as set foot before chiming with a curt hand up, “Mm. No.”

Jerome didn’t respond before throwing himself back on the couch. You looked to her and she rolled her eyes, “Come on Kitten, there are better places-”

“Hang on!” Jerome jumped back up, flopping on the back of the couch at the idea you’d be taken away. “ _Where_ , exactly, is this better place?”

“Better.” She bit, grabbing your wrist and dragging you out.

All you heard was Jerome’s quick feet charge across the floor to reach you both, playing it cool by relaxing in a breath on the door frame when he appeared. “Better as in, _refined_?”

“Yes actually.”

“Better as in, _rich_? _Gaudy_? Maybe home to a couple of _billionaire siblings_?”

Barbara tilted her head annoyed, “If you’re asking if I’m going back to Tabitha, yeah I am.” She tugged you but you ripped your hand from hers, backing up to a very satisfied Jerome, feeling bad for causing the shocked and somewhat hurt look on Barbara.

“Barbara, they’ll kill me. Mistakes don’t exactly fly with those two.”

Jerome’s arm snaked around your shoulder only to piss off Barbara more. “Besides, we’ll be just fine without you-”

“You honestly think Tabitha won’t look here?” She stepped forward, eyes boring into him with a dark knowing. “She won’t have to look an hour before putting a bullet through both of you.”

“Oh? So should I just hand her off to them?” Suddenly you were fighting to not suffocate in Jerome’s chest as a crushing hug came out of nowhere. “You just want to torture her don’t you you-you, you psychopath!”

“Oh speak for yourself!” Barbara snapped yanking you free from his death hug. “They _like_ me! _You_ however clearly ran out of use. She’s coming with me where I can keep her safe. They’ll kill you and make some special lie out of it, like you broke in to finish the job and Galavan heroically saved his sister,” Barbara hugged you a bit easier, “and she’ll be happy. Naked under a silk robe and drinking champagne sprinkled in gold flakes!”

“Or with her head in a box getting whipped till her skin is in flakes.” Barbara’s smile quickly dropped into a glare. “Hey you know, I forget, what was your prognosis at Arkham again?” When she breathed hard you were surprised a growl didn’t come with it. “ _Psychotic and violent delusions of romantic entanglement_?”

You saw the hit coming before she raised her arm. Quickly you grabbed her wrist as it fell and nearly hit a giggling Jerome, his own flinch making him laugh more. You rounded to block him out from her. “Look I know you just want to know I’m safe but they _will_ kill me Barbara.”

Her strength fell in your grasp. Her smile came back as her hand unfolded and cupped your cheek. “No Kitten, because I’ll kill them if they so much as look at you wrong.”

Jerome hummed, “That is of course if they don’t kill _you_ first for looking at them wrong…”

It riled Barbara up again but you eased her, “Barbara you have to admit, I’m not safe there. You…maybe you should go back.” Her face fell and you tried quickly to reason before it went to a darker life-threatening-to-you place. “You thrive there and they’ll take you back in a heartbeat, you had nothing to do with-”

“So you’re choosing him over me?”

Jerome leaned over your shoulder goading Barbara’s misery with a smile, “Yes-”

“No!” You glared at him making him titter but step back. “We’ll keep in contact okay? I’ll let you know I’m safe and you can distract Tabitha from following Theo’s orders to kill us, which you know he’ll do.” She swayed on the idea until you gave one last little push. “You’re the only one who can do it.”

She gave a big sigh under the ego boost, “I suppose you are right about that.” Barbara stepped close, twisting like she was a wounded little girl. “You know I’m going to worry endlessly about you.”

“I know but I’ll be…” You tried not to glance uneasy at Jerome hovering by the door before finishing with, “surviving.”

With a genuine smile she cupped your face, “I know. Because even though you don’t know it, you are _so strong_. I can see it in you.” She pulled your forehead to hers, “You’re not as helpless as you think.” It pulled a small smile from you, feeling too shy to agree with her. She gave you a gentle kiss you were still a bit stiff too. Kisses _period_ were something you were still trying to get used to but you were able to relax before the end of it. She gave your face one last pet and Jerome one last glare. “Don’t let him bully you Kitten.”

Jerome dug around for the keys from his pocket and tossed them at her, forcing her hands to leave your face. They shared a staring contest of silent mutual hate and Barbara slowly started walking away. As soon as her eyes left you two and she started walking down the stairs, Jerome’s hands slid on your hips to wrap around your belly, listening to her leave the building and start up the car.

You tilted your head to him. “Why do I get the feeling you planned it to be like this?”

Jerome pulled back enough to see your face, his thumb wiping Barbara’s gloss from your lips, “Can’t a guy just want you all to himself?” He pulled you into a kiss, you again going stiff with uncertainty before you could relax into it. A hand trailed from your shoulder to your wrist and he gripped it as he broke away, “Come on, I know someplace _better_ we can stay. I’d say it doesn’t have psychopaths and killers in it but I might just be lyin’!” 


	2. Chapter 2

You knew Gotham had its underground world, you never imagined actually setting foot in it. The club he snuck you in was filled to the brim with bodies jumping and slamming into each other, low red lights mixed with quick flashes, the beat almost nonexistent under the mess of other instruments and the song being screamed out.

Jerome lead you to a thin but long hall guarded by a rather large man, his face stoic and thick. “Hey Ted-!” In a hard swing Jerome’s head snapped to the side. You waited stiffly, him rolling his jaw before coming back to the bouncer with a smile. “Good seeing you again too!”

“That’s a warning, you start the shit you did last time and I’ll beat you until Princess here has to take you to the hospital in a body bag.”

Glancing down at your glittery blue show dress you pulled the tux coat you stole from Jerome tighter, whispering what you wanted to mock, “Bit redundant.” 

“Come on Teddy! I thought we were friends-” Ted hit him again in the same place and you worriedly brought yourself close to Jerome, keeping your voice as low as you could without being drowned out.

“I’m sure there are other places to go. You don’t have to-”

“Just let him get it out of his system.” Jerome waved, a spot of blood on the corner of his teeth as he rubbed his quickly darkening jaw. He huffed dramatically, but smiled, “Can I speak with Jeri now?”

Ted snorted, but stepped aside, Jerome grabbing your wrist and dragging you forward past him. As you walked down the hall together things got quieter and quieter until there was only a deep beat and for some reason the sound made your stomach turn, some primal feeling feeling you you shouldn’t be there. Coming to a door decorated much in the same manner as the rest of the club Jerome didn’t even knock before bursting in and throwing his arms wide. “Hey~ Jeri! Ya miss me!?”

The woman who was reapplying her harlequin-esc makeup halted before melting into a big excited smile. “You crazy son of a bitch!”

She jumped up and crashed into him, crushing each other in a bear hug that felt something like family. To your surprise she was a bit older than him, patting him hard on the back before breaking and shaking him up. “We’ve been watching everything! It’s been absolute chaos out there! Seriously kid this is magnum opus level hellish!” 

Jerome swayed around like he was being bashful. “Oh you know~…. I could of killed more.” 

“You haven’t heard?” She held all his attention while you looked concerned between the two, wonder what kind of world you were getting into. “People have been going nuts on the streets, random acts of violence has skyrocketed since your video in the police station, they’re painting your face on the gutter walls!”

“No!” He gaped excitedly.

“Yeah! We’re thinking of adding your face to our aesthetic, the ‘lose your mind’ aesthetic.” Jerome slapped his heart utterly flattered. “I know I know, just wait till you see the finished product.” Jerome tipped out of the way enough for Jeri to catch sight of you still by the door, “Well if it isn’t the hero of the hour!”

You wanted to make some stark about ‘hero’ not being the right word but thought better on it seeing as Jerome was _right there_. “That’s me.” You dipped meekly.

“I loved your work by the way.”

“My… work?”

“Killed twenty seven people in two months?” Your heart sank but she didn’t seem to see it, “And then you went off about how an evil twin did it!” Both her and Jerome laughed at such a ridiculous tale. 

You despised the saying ‘truth was stranger than fiction’.

Feeling agitated, forgetting to manage yourself, you forced a cough and asked above their laughter, “Not to be rude, but we are kind of on the run. I’d hate for us to be the reason the police broke up the party.” 

Jeri chuckled at that thought, “Oh it would be far from the first time. But you’re right, that is why your here isn’t?” She looked above her glasses at Jerome who played along by clapping his hands together and making a pleading face. She smiled and lightly punched his shoulder, “Oh you know you’ll always have a special place in my heart. I reserved just the spot the second I saw you parading around on the T.V.”

* * *

It was small, cracked, abused and crowded. The air was humid from being next to a boiler room but Jerome breathed it in, smiling, taking left over trinkets and tossing them with no care if they broke. It became apparent that while it was fully furnished, the reason no one was living in it was likely do to foul play as a large circle of rusted red sat alone in front of the television, a bullet hole in a poster next to it. You couldn’t stop staring at it, unmoving and holding yourself tight in the coat despite how warm it was.

“Is it the bean bag?” Your eyes jumped to Jerome and you glared at him as soon as you realized he was teasing you. “The lava lamp not doing it for ya?” He snickered, walking to you and unbuttoning his white dress shirt to breath a little easier in a white tank. “Oh come on~, you’ve seen plenty of blood. You can’t tell me a ketchup stain is really going to make ya squeamish.”

“It’s not just that.” You mumbled, picking up a lighter from a bowl of keys by the door. “It just feels like whoever lived here was so young, maybe our age…”

Jerome paused in shedding off his shirt, “Okay, just so we’re clear, it would have been totally fine to kill an old person instead.” You gave him a terse look making him laugh. Tossing the shirt he stepped forward, cradling your face with both hands, “What’s got you so wound up huh? We made it out alive because of you, you should be happy!”

You looked around the room, feeling a little hopeless. “How long are we going to have to do this? Even if Galavan backs down-”

“Galavan won’t. And the cops won’t. You’re really bad at this whole, realizing you’re a fugitive thing.”

“But I’m not-”

“They don’t care.” He chuckled, rubbing your cheeks. “You wouldn’t be here if a single person cared enough to listen to your defense and look into it. There isn’t anything you can do to change their minds now.” He pulled your glum teary eyes intimately close to him, “All you have is me now, and I’m here because I’m the only one who cares. Not even Barbara could stay with you if it meant a dusty bed.”

It didn’t make you feel better, the tears building up higher. The look didn’t bargain any sympathy, Jerome smiling and kissing your forehead. The affection eased you, giving this backwards sense of safety. He went to turn from you but you quickly grabbed his shirt by the stomach. Patiently he waited, you needily embracing him with your head against his chest. You felt him sigh before holding you back and lightly swaying to further soothe you, make you feel like you were with a normal person. 

“I guess I’m just a bit scared. I don’t know whats going to happen to us.”

“I’ll take care of you, just like at Arkham, just like with Galavan.”   

An ache surged through you and the tears welled up again, “Why?” Jerome tried to look down at you but you didn’t want to face him, holding him tight. You felt so stupid, playing into the pathetic pawn everyone saw you as and yet it felt good to know you would be praised for it. “Why protect me? I have to be more trouble than I’m worth.”

“Oh you are all kinds of trouble.” You looked up at him, Jerome still smiling but it took an oddly genuine edge, his features softening in a way you both hated and loved. He was lying now, but he was so beautiful when he did. “The second I saw you I just knew you’d be nothing but trouble. You know how I love trouble.  _We’re meant for each other_. I know you can’t see it yet but I know it. You’re perfect, not for them, but for me. And we’ll find a way through this I promise.”

You forced yourself to smile, knowing he didn’t want out of this, that the only thing he saw in you was a perfect toy. Your hand came up on his bruised jaw, gulping to feel how hot the skin was under your fingers. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Not really.”

You were still feeling heavy-hearted but you smirked, teased him. “You ever try _not_ pissing people off?”

He shrugged. “People punch me when I’m talkin’, they punch me when I’m not. Guess I just have one of those faces everyone likes to punch.” 

The sympathy bubbled up on it’s own, conceding maybe the question was a bit insensitive given what you knew of his history. Trying to control the impulse you remembered Barbara and how she was always telling you to _use_ your instinct, to stop suppressing it. Like you’d unlock some treasure of your true self by doing things without questioning them. That always sounded like a good way to be embarrassed at every turn but for a brief moment you thought to kiss Jerome’s bruise, and you couldn’t deny it curioused you how he’d react to that.

You slowly leaned into him. Jerome watched you, smiling more to feel the air thicken from your doing this time. As you tilted your head to kiss the heated wound, he turned his lips into you, the kiss falling almost naturally. For the first time you didn’t stiffen or hesitate, feeling the soft warmth drip down your spine and raise the hair on your neck. As gently as it started you drifted away, gulping hard at the surge of butterflies in your stomach as you lingered, a small request for him to make the next move.

But when he went to fall back into you you pulled away, bowing your head like you were feeling embarrassed, giving him a simple grin before whispering, “I should go change.” 

Only once in the bathroom did you really smile and blush. Something about the whole interaction tickled you. How you initiated it, how you teased him, how he wanted more but didn’t force it like he usually did. Covering your titter by turning on the faucet, you wanted to tell Barbara. She would be so proud of you and you already missed her praise.

* * *

There were very few hours in the day Jerome slept, and you took every opportunity to enjoy a simple stress free moment, but not today. You found a measly stash of cash hiding between the mattress and set out, braving the outside of Galavan and every cop at his beck and call. But it was so early in the morning it was still dark, and life just hated this hour too much to be on the look out for someone dressed in clothes that clearly wasn’t their’s with a hat pulled low.

The gas station attendee was half asleep, not caring to even look at you as you paid for two cellphones. Glancing to the hanging television you gulped to see your own face, dropping and looking around anxiously. 

As you walked out of the gas station, you spotted a pitch black car, sleek and new, far too expensive for this area of town. Taking a slow breath you walked to the very edge of the property, stopping right beside it and waited.

In a loud click the divers door swung open on the other side, Tabitha giving you an indifferent glance before rounding the vehicle. Leaning against it in front of you she crossed her arms and waited for you to explain yourself.

Instead you fished through your paper bag and handed her a phone. “Here.” Tabitha looked down at the cheap cell you presented, raising a brow to you. “So I can keep in contact with Barbara.”

Tabitha scoffed, “And what makes you think I’m going to deliver this for you and not just kill you right here, right now?”

You glanced around at the empty parking lot. “Because if you came to kill me, we wouldn’t be having this conversation?”

Tapping a finger on her arm, she shook her head and stood up. “If you’re going to be doing this than at least get her a good one.” Tabitha marched into the convenience store, you jogging to keep up and she bought two of the most expensive that she could find, tossing one at you and holding onto the other once you two got back outside.

You held onto it awkwardly, “I know you don’t care but, thank you for this.”

Tabitha leaned in close, her glare steep and making your skin cold, “The second she grows bored of you, or you break her heart, you’re  _done_.” 

You gave a weak smile as she turned around back to her car. “Thanks again Tabitha!” She didn’t so much as glance at you before speeding off. 

A part of you ached to go with her, a little wish that you could have gone back to Barbara. She recognized your boundaries, knew when you needed space, let you roam and breathe more than Jerome did. Her jealousy and anger could be easier soothed with a sad face and a small play into her fantasy. If it wasn’t for her choice in company, you might have just gone with her last night.

* * *

Coming back to the room, Jerome scared the hell out of you by slamming both hands on the door and banging it shut. “Where did you go?” he asked unnervingly calm.

Without thinking you answered, “To get some phones.”

His eyes didn’t shift from you in the slightest. “Which one’s mine?” 

You looked down in the paper bag, “Well, it was just for Barbara but-”

Tossing himself back, Jerome was smiling but his eyes were glaring. “ _Oh._ I see. That’s just for _Barbara_.”

“I have two more!” It didn’t humor him any, turning his back to you and slamming on the ratted futon like a pouting child. Tossing the bag on the beat up coffee table in front of it you crouched down at his knee, the one stopping its bouncing as you put your hands on him.

“Oh come on…Darling.” His brow raised at the attempt even you felt awkward hearing, but he glanced at your hand that came to cover his fist, brushing your chest against him as you inched just a little closer. “I’m just trying to look out for us.” You rested your chin on his knee like a wounded puppy, “You know, Tabitha met me at the station…” He finally took back, his brow furrowing in thought. “The fact I was allowed to come back at all says a lot. Right now we need Barbara liking us, well, _me_ , enough to keep them preoccupied. And she can’t keep liking us if we just disappear on her.”

He thought on it, his lips tense though they still tried to smile. Finally he huffed and uncurled his hand, interlacing yours, trailing his thumb along your little finger. “I suppose you’re right. Besides,” Jerome pulled your hand up him and over his shoulder, forcing you in his lap and close enough his nose brushed yours and growled, “You picked me.”

The kiss he gave you had a stronger bite than usual, and yet you stayed longer than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

While he usually blabbed on and on about how you should laugh more, you caught Jerome roll his eyes as your giggle filling the room.

You couldn’t help it, you missed her. They were both aggressive with affection and full of flare but Barbara’s indulging was a good balance to Jerome’s harsher truths. It was a breath of fresh air to be pulled from his dark world.

“So~ now that you’ve had a little time away from all the commotion, have you been naughty at all?” You bit your lip with a smile, the image of teasing Jerome putting a spark deep in you. She gasped at your silence, “Oh you have! Tell me everything!”

You glanced to Jerome. He caught on quick and warned you with a steep glare to not leave the room. As much as that cold look always started a chilled sweat in you, reconnecting with Barbara gave you an unfortunate defiant spark, opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

“If I end up dead I want you to know it’s your fault.” you whispered, walking a little ways down the hall to the stairs outside. Barbara giggling on the other end.

“Causing that much trouble are you?”

“No, more like tempting fate.” Glancing back before shutting the door you whispered. “I maybe teasing him a little.”

“A little, or a lot?” the smile in her words was thick.

“A little! I think, let me be proud of my baby steps.” you couldn’t take your eyes off the door as you climbed up the stairs, feeling like Jerome was secretly on the other side ready to flay you.

“Oh Honey, you’ve been taking baby steps since the beginning.”

“Yeah~, you’re all kind of intimidating people? With guns, and knives-”

“And we love you very much!” you rolled your eyes but grinned, “and, if you’re still in the mood to be bold, I have a job for you.”

Dread parked a cloud over you and was raining down nerves. “A…a job? Barbara you know I don’t-”

“No-no, nothing like that Kitten. Just a little errand, and I want you to look fabulous while doing it so meet me alone at the complex right across from you, in room 278 at 7 tonight.”

You gulped at the steel door below you. “I don’t know if Jerome will let me-”

“What did I say,  _don’t let him bully you_.”

“That’s easier said than done Barbara!”

She chuckled, “Oh my sweet little pet, you have more charm than you can imagine. All it takes is you to stop denying it’s there. Trust me, you can get him to listen, just follow your intuition and have fun!”

You whined, “Barbara~.”

“Trust me~, and don’t be late. Love you!”

You barely croaked a word before the line clicked. Sighing hard you stared hopelessly at the cellphone, than to the complex across from you, a little unnerved Tabitha knew all this time exactly where you two were. Straightening your back, you started down the stairs, a bit surprised to not find Jerome on the other side of the door. The walk down the hall strangled you, your heart beating out of your chest by the time you came to the closet known as your new apartment.

Jerome was pacing as you quietly opened the door, stopping and staring you down as you came in.

“Have a fun chat with  _Barbara_?” you didn’t say anything, placing the phone in the key bowl and walking to him, Jerome unable to sit still as he talked and growled. “Get your girl chat in? I bet you two had loads to talk about, it being an exciting week where her  _other_ girlfriend’s brother tried to kill me.” you sighed, stopping in front of his jittery swaying.

“She wants me to do a job.” you spoke very plainly, ignoring the sensation of being in front of a wild animal.

“Oh of course she does!” he spun himself around.

“She wants me to go alone.”

“Well imagine that! But the Queen always gets what she wants doesn’t she!? I suppose that’s what makes you the perfect little pet, hm?! Because you just love doing what people tell you to!” You sighed at that accusation because, yeah, you kind of did. “Was that the big thing you missed before Arkham? That squeaky clean excuse of someone else told me to do it?” again, also kind of true. “Because we both know that’s not the truth!” You tilted your head in question but he remained confident. “Oh no, you crave being at the heart of this. You  _love_ the mayhem and excitement and stage presence of causing chaos! More than anything I think you love using people to do it too-”

He got up in your face and your hands jumped to cradled his neck, forcing his angry ranting to stop on your lips. Jerome remained stiff before he huffed and relaxed into it, taking the opportunity to kiss back. When you gently broke you took him by surprise.

“ _You’re going with me_.” his eyes squinted in suspicion but you patted his cheek. “I don’t have to do  _everything_ she says. Now go puts some pants on so we can go get lunch.”

In a big mischievous smile he hopped over the couch with a magnificent dash in nothing but his boxers.

* * *

For such a bad neighborhood the complex just across the street had no right in looking so nice. Standing alone in the elevator you poked around at the near reflective gold surface of the walls, feeling a bit cold after a week in the humid little apartment. The high class made you feel out of place, like you couldn’t give enough of your effort to really meet up with everyone else. Especially wearing a red plaid shirt and cargo pants that were both clearly men’s.

It yanked on an old nostalgia buried under a river of blood and agony, a pain filled loneliness that seem so inconsequential now that you had not one but two people, beautiful impossibly intelligent (however insane) people, needily grasping for your attention.

The elevator dinged and you felt a moment’s panic, but a warm excitement in your belly under it all. In such a silent empty hall your footsteps were loud enough to count as you passed the doors, each so identical it added to the surrealness of how you were feeling. 2-7-8 came near the very end and you took a deep breath, not sure what to expect, reminding yourself if Tabitha wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already.

Knocking on the door you heard a very familiar sing song, “Come in!” on the other side. As you reached you saw your hand shaking slightly before you grabbed the handle, again feeling something melt in delight deep inside you as you steadied yourself. Politely and quietly you snuck in and shut the door.

As you turned around in a step, before any words came from either of you Barbara was upon you, lacing both hands in your hair, bringing your lips into her smile. You were stiff but only a moment, that bold liquid fire hitting you hard and you did the same back to her perfect blonde curls, deepening the kiss you didn’t know you’d been craving. It stroked something playfully vicious in Barbara, slamming you on the door as her mouth never left yours in a feverish dash to make up for lost time.

In a breath she broke away, your lip dragging between her teeth as you lazily opened your eyes.

“Keep looking at me like that and I might just have to take you right here.” Bashfully you looked down with a small giggle, feeling your whole body wave in heat under the half tease. Her fingers gripped your chin forcing you back up, “You really are starting to cause trouble aren’t you?”

Twiddling with your fingers you started rambling, “I don’t know. After saving Jerome it’s… it’s been kind of fun, doing things. Also kind of scary but I’ve been really liking  _me_ doing things. Because I want to do them.” Barbara was smiling wildly at you, a pride in her eyes to hear you finding your confidence and in her opinion, who you truly are. She gave you a curt little kiss.

“Let’s find you a dress to match this new attitude of yours.”

It was such a strange relief, playing dress up, putting on makeup, laughing about gossip and pretending like people weren’t suffering because of you. After a week in the sweat box with Jerome and his need to see you act up totally crazy like him, while hilarious at times this felt almost normal, and damn if Barbara didn’t know how to make you look good.

Standing in front of the mirror you played with the ironed and oiled curls, feeling strange to see your red lips smile so wide looking at your equally red dress. “So what is it you want me to do exactly?”

She gave a small kiss to your bare shoulder as she wrapped her arms around you. “Well Kitten. While Theo stupidly thought the best way to get you to come out of your shell was by ripping you out head first, what you need is like you said, baby steps.” Suspiciously you eyed her but she smiled. “I just want you to deliver a message.”

“What kind of message?” You asked wearily.

She snickered. “The words kind.” A small wave of tension released and she brushed around your hair a bit. “I need you to go to Penguin and tell him his mother is being held captive.”

Panic suddenly surged through you and you spun around, “Penguin?! I-I can’t-”

“Tell him he has friends, people who want to help him get her back into his loving arms.”

“Barbara! Penguin is absolutely nuts and vicious! He disbanded the biggest crime syndicates and he killed Fish Mooney!  _Fish Mooney_ Barbara!”

She cupped your face squishing your cheeks, “And how could he kill someone as cute as you?”

“I imagine with ease.” You mumbled under flattened cheeks.

She let go and you sighed. “Just be yourself. Remember, if anything happens, I’ll kill him and every one of his lackeys. Slowly.”

“Okay, I’ll just hope it’s not one of those permanent happenings I don’t get to come back from.”

“Good!” She spun around leaving you a little frustrated for not understanding your fears. Coming back she had bags of dresses and other feminine related supplies just for you. “These are so you don’t lose your mind with that clown. And find yourselves a better place to stay will you? No one’s coming after you I promise.” You took the bags on your arms, not as heavy as you imagined.

The pregnant pause had you both staring at one another with gentle smiles. Glancing down at the clothes and makeup yours drifted a little. “I’m going to see you again, right?”

Barbara smiled at your meek little voice sounding so fearful you’d lose her, “He’s been saying things about me hasn’t he?”

You swayed regretting having said anything at all. “Just that, you  _did_ choose to leave me instead of, you know, hanging around through thick and thin.” As the last words left your mouth you immediately felt stupid. You knew how she felt about love and how much she obsessed with weddings, and here a vow slipped from your lips like water. It felt careless, like taking a step you weren’t ready to and all your weight crashing was startling.

Barbara only brushed your hair back over your shoulder, “You know how selfish that boy can be, how much it  _bites_ him to have to share. But it was your choice to not trust me.”

You could defend and say you did, but that particular night, you didn’t.

“I was letting you make that choice. It’s called independence, something he doesn’t want you to have.” She rested a warm hand on your chest, your dress low enough to feel it and be comforted by the smallest affection. “You know the truth in here, don’t let him get in there and twist it for his sick little fantasies.”

A smile slowly came back to you and you nodded in agreement, hugging her the best you could with your arms full. “I’ll call you when I’m back home.”

“Good, now give me a little more of that sultry kiss before you go.”

* * *

Outside a limo had pulled up for you, a little something to complete the look Barbara had said. Sitting inside you were all the more nervous to find it completely empty, hoping for a least a guard or two. After getting comfortable you fished out for your phone ready to call Jerome when the small window up front was slammed open and a familiar voice called from the driver’s seat.

“Took ya long enough! So where we headin’ sweetness?”

With a smile you walked up to the other side of the car to sit by the window. “We’re heading to see Penguin. Apparently Barbara is looking to expand her reach before Theo can.”

“That flightless bird?” Jerome scoffed, not quite fitting in your would-have-been driver’s uniform. “She should just cut him out if she really wanted to get somewhere. It wouldn’t be hard, he can’t exactly fly far.”

“Well you know Barbara, she’ll always try her hand at a little love before pulling out the knives.”

He had a little giggle at that before catching you playing on your phone. Pulling his arm up on the wall he casually cocking his head. “Did ya miss me in there?”

A smirk came to you before looking at him. “Did  _you_ miss me?” Jerome ground his teeth with silence. “Come on, I really love it when you say things like that!” He growled a little, twisting annoyed. “I’ll give you something good if you do!” With a bored glance he looked at your pouting face. “Please~?”

In a huff he drew himself close to you, his face relaxing into that false sincerity you loved so much. “Maybe I did miss you. Life gets very boring when I don’t have someone to torment.”

Pulling out a handkerchief you wiped a dot of blood off his cheek. “I missed you tormenting me too.” You were still aching to be kissed, not done with the affections you shared with Barbara. As your eyes dropped to his lips he recognized the neediness instantly, pulling up as you leaned in. Not caring about your lipstick ruining for a second time, your tongue hastily asked for more than just a polite and gentle peck.

It riled Jerome up instantly to feel you wet his lips, practically thrusting himself through the window to grab a fistful of your hair, tugging it almost painfully as he hungrily sealed his lips to yours, you both moaning as you lustfully pressed further, taking him in and sucking whatever your lips would latch onto.

In a few more smacks you both toned it down just a bit, ending back to those teasing sweet pecks, both lips red with ruby lipstick and yours swollen with nibbling bites. In a big smile Jerome asked, husky against your parted lips, “So where’s my gift?”

You both laughed as you shoved him back, “Drive you jerk and maybe I’ll think of something ‘better’!”


End file.
